to young
by Song of The Knight
Summary: It had been a year and she stood at her husbands grave. she couldn't be leave that it had been a year. the only thing that she could think of was the song who you'd be to day by Kenney Cheney.one shot. very occ
1. Chapter 1

Summery: It had been a year and she stood at her husbands grave. she couldn't be leave that it had been a year. the only thing that she could think of was the song who you'd be to day by Kenney Cheney.  
Declaimer: I don't own twilight or the song

To Young

she stood their looking at his grave with the song who you'd be to day.

Sunny days seem to hurt the most.  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat.  
I feel you everywhere I go.  
I see your smile, I see your face,  
I hear you laughing' in the rain.  
I still can't believe you're gone.

Tears rolling down her eyes. she can't be live that the love of her life was gone. all because of a drunk driver.

It ain' fair: you died too young,  
Like the story that had just begun,  
But death tore the pages all away.  
God knows how I miss you,  
All the hell that I've been through,  
Just knowing' no-one could take your place.  
An' sometimes I wonder,  
Who'd you be today?

all she could do was scream. "it an't fair."

Would you see the world? Would you chase your dreams?  
Settle down with a family,  
I wonder what would you name your babies?  
Some days the sky's so blue,  
I feel like I can talk to you,  
An' I know it might sound crazy.

She blamed it all on her that if she had just got him to stay and not leave that night he would be here with here.

It ain't fair: you died too young,  
Like the story that had just begun,  
But death tore the pages all away.  
God knows how I miss you,  
All the hell that I've been through,  
Just knowing' no-one could take your place.  
An' sometimes I wonder,  
Who you'd be today?

"why why him why not me?" she screamed to god.

Today, today, today.  
Today, today, today.  
Sunny days seem to hurt the most.  
I wear the pain likes a heavy coat.  
The only thing that gives me hope,  
Is I know I'll see you again some day.

Some day, some day, some day.

she dropped to her knees.  
later that knight at her house that she had so many memories of them together she wrote a note

_I'm sorry that you will have to bury me but do lay me next to my beloved Edward. I can't stand another day without him I'm shocked I made it a I have to do this I have to be with him. You will find my body at the grave_

_LOVE FOREVER  
Bella_

she put the note in the kitchen. Drove to his grave pulled out her gun and killed her self.

_______________________________________________________________________  
A/N: I know some of you may hate me but it was a spur of the moment story.


	2. Attention All Readers

**Attention All Readers. Reviewers, and Authors!**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

Mystical-Elf-Of-Sorrow

Gothic Saku-chan

song of the knight


End file.
